The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and apparatus for providing notifications via mobile devices.
Augmented reality is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, or graphics. As a result, augmented reality may enhance an individual's current perception of reality. Augmented reality may be implemented via devices such as head-mounted devices or handheld devices.
A head-mounted display (HMD) is a display device paired to a headset such as a harness or helmet. HMDs typically place images of both the physical world and virtual objects over the user's field of view. However, HMDs are cumbersome and may be undesirable due to their awkward appearance.
Handheld devices typically employ a small display that fits in a user's hand. Handheld devices provide advantages due to their size and portable nature. Unfortunately, the user must hold the handheld device out in front of them at all times to achieve the effects of augmented reality.